honto_yajuufandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 4A
Chapter 4A is the fourth regular chapter of the Honto Yajuu ''series, written and illustrated by Yamamoto Kotetsuko, and the first chapter of Volume Two. The chapters of ''Honto Yajuu lack true titles, and are thus known simply by number. Overview Ueda reveals part of his past to Ueda, and while he is initially disaffected, this nonchalance is proved false when directly presented with a figure from Aki's youth. Plot In the beginning, Ueda is cooking dinner for Aki for the first time after several months of dating, and reflects briefly on the positive direction he feels their relationship is taking. Ueda asks Aki if he can cook, receiving a strong answer to the negative, and expresses his regret that he will be unable to eat food made by his lover. A short time later, Aki is watching television while Ueda washes dishes. Impatient with the time it is taking, Aki decides to take things into his own hands, and sneaks up behind Ueda to grope him. The next morning, Ueda wakes at 6am. Aki wakes immediately thereafter, and Ueda regrets that he must leave for work when Aki is so cute, then reflects that despite their successful relationship, their contrary professions do set them apart, although Ueda sees this as little problem. Sometime later, Aki is at home, and his father asks after his ongoing relationship. Although his response upon learning that Ueda and Aki are still together appears disgruntled, Takihaze interprets his response as approval of Ueda. Takihaze expresses his mutual surprise that they are still together (and is punched) and expresses curiosity as to what Ueda's response would be were he to learn of Aki's past - his promiscuity, lack of book-smarts, the fact that he dropped out of school, and combative nature - entirely opposite Ueda's upstanding personality. Although Aki initially expresses his certainty that his past would have no effect on their relationship, his doubts grow. Sometime later, Aki is at Ueda's apartment. Noticing that he seems down, Ueda asks after the problem, and when asked if he is concerned with Aki's past, replies that he has little real curiosity. Reassured, Aki reveals a stack of photographs of his past partners. As he looks through the photographs, Ueda grows quiet, and asks Aki to leave. When Aki protests, saying that now he's in love with Ueda, Ueda sticks out his tongue and reveals that he was simply teasing. Aki grows angry at the prank, and Ueda says that there is no point getting upset about things that have already happened. Curious, he continues to looks through the pictures, and is captivated by a picture of Aki in middle school. A while later, Aki returns home, and is immediately cornered by his father, who commands him to free up his evening the next day and bring Ueda to dinner. When Aki protests that, as a policeman, Ueda may not be free tomorrow (and is smacked in the face with a slipper for nearly revealing Ueda's true profession), Aki's father agrees to move the dinner to Ueda's next day off. Several days later, Ueda arrives at the house for dinner. While Aki and Takihaze suffer under the weight of the tension at the table, Ueda and Aki's father begin to engage in stilted conversation. Aki's father asks after Ueda's personal and professional life, which surprises Aki due to his father's negative and uncaring response to his past lovers. Just as the conversation seems to be getting into a good rhythm, the dinner is interrupted by cousin Joudoji Kei, the Gotouda group's lawyer and the man accompanying Aki in the middle school picture. Upon being introduced and informed that Ueda is Aki's lover, Joudoji expresses surprise that Aki's father is interacting with one of Aki's boyfriends. In the process, it is revealed that Joudoji was Aki's first male lover, something for which Aki's father seems to be continually angry. While Aki grows immediately aggressive, Ueda becomes silently upset and excuses himself. Aki chases after him and, upon seeing Ueda's upset expression, assumes this is another joke, but is quickly disabused of the notion when Ueda refuses to return to the table. Aki grows angry at the contradiction between Ueda's earlier words and current attitude. Ueda apologizes for the contradiction but asks to be left alone, and returns home. Appearances * Ueda Tomoharu * Gotouda Aki * Gotouda Akira * Takihaze * Joudoji Kei Category:Chapter